


Don't Take Me Tongue Tied.

by smokeynights



Series: Shuffle Challenge. [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Oops, Shuffle Challenge, barbeque at cal and ashton's house, i only had 4 minutes and 15 seconds, my friend was distracting me so blame her, this is rlly short, this is shit i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeynights/pseuds/smokeynights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Luke are invited to Calum and Ashton's for a barbeque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Take Me Tongue Tied.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Tongue Tied by Grouplove.

 

"Cal, Luke and Mikey are here!" Ashton yelled from the backyard.

Calum ran outside quickly, a large grin forming on his face once he laid eyes on his two best friends. He ran over and engulfed the pair in a large bear hug, then pulled away and rested his hands on both of their shoulders while taking in their appearance.

"Glad you guys could come, we're gonna eat barbeque food and get high!"

"It'll be great!" exclaimed Ashton, waltzing over and kissing Calum on the cheek before giving Michael and Luke hugs too.

"You make it seem like you haven't seen us in years," Michael smiled. "Even though we got ice cream with eachother yesterday, Cal."

"Yes but yesterday you weren't dating Luke, now, were you?" Calum waggled his eyebrows at him and a blush coloured Michael's pale cheeks.

Luke pulled Michael in for a quick yet sloppy kiss and grinned lazily at his friends, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. "No, he wasn't. But I'm damn glad he is now."

**Author's Note:**

> idek what this is I wrote it while my friend was trying to distract me so blame her for the terribleness.


End file.
